The present invention generally relates to a fire protection cuff including a coat made of a fire-resistant material and a strip made of intumescent material.
These types of fire protection cuffs have been disclosed in a variety of designs. They are used to seal openings through walls, ceilings or floors of buildings, which have flammable or meltable pipes, cables or similar fed through them in the event of a fire. For this purpose, the fire protection cuff is arranged around the pipes or cables so that the intumescent material, which expands during a fire seals the opening as tightly as possible. In the process, the fire protection cuff may be arranged either on the exterior of the opening, for instance on the wall, through which the opening leads or directly inside the opening if the latter has a diameter that still provides sufficient clearance between the pipes or cables and the opening.
Normally, sheet metal is used as coat for the strip. In the event of a fire, the coat is capable of supporting the swelling pressure of the intumescent material to ensure that the intumescent material specifically expands toward the direction, in which the opening is to be sealed. However, the disadvantage of known designs is that the coat is not very flexible and it is very expensive to cut it to the desired dimensions on site.
Furthermore, a coat made of sheet metal impairs the adjustment of the fire protection cuff in the presence of narrow radii of bend and in narrow spaces.